Benutzer Diskussion:Wurfelement
Willkommen! Hi Wurfelement - wir freuen uns, dass Dishonored Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. Schau auch im Community-Wiki vorbei, und trage dein Wiki ein. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein Wiki ist eine Webseite, auf der du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie interessanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füge weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, wird das Wiki in einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen und beliebten Seite heranwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere Hilfe-Seiten unter hilfe.wikia.com oder direkt hier im Wiki unter Hilfe:Übersicht. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren Community-Chat besuchen, *oder dich bei Fragen an unsere Foren wenden - das Community-Forum für alle möglichen Themen und das Admin-Forum speziell für Fragen rund ums Admin-sein. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Zitat So ok?Falls du mehr Vorlagen willst oder Veranderungen melde dich.Ich kann in diesem Wiki auch mal vorbeischauen und hier für andere Siggis erstellen ^^-Keksauge 12:57, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Wurfelement, ich bin neu hier im Wiki, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich jeden Tag etwas weiters beitragen. Ich habe schon mehrere Seiten erstellt und bearbeitet und auch Screenshots hochgeladen. Ich habe ein paar Fragen. Wie ändert man zum Beispiel den Namen einer Seite? Oder wie könnte ich die Menüstruktur im Dropdown Menü ändern? Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich da was ändere, dann tu ich es nicht, aber ich denke da kann man noch was verbessern. Viele Grüße, Christian LeChristian (Diskussion) 15:56, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Wurfelement, ich wollte nur wissen, wie ich ihm Menü oben zum Beispiel unter der Kategorie Gameplay eine Seite hinzufüge, sodass sie in diesem Menü sichtbar ist. Oder wie ich ihm Untermenü Charaktere einen Charakter hinzufügen kann, falls das mit meinen Rechten überhaupt möglich ist (ich denke eher nicht). Zum Beispiel steht unter dem Menüpunkt Gameplay -> Equipment -> Fernwaffen, das würde ich zum Beispiel in Fernkampfwaffen umbenennen und das Menü um den Eintrag Gadgets erweitern. Nur ein paar kleine Anregungen :D Viele Grüße und danke für die netten Worte, Christian LeChristian (Diskussion) 18:13, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Wurfelement, da ich in letzter Zeit viele Beiträge und Zeit zu diesem Wiki beigetragen habe und mir noch einige Designideen im Kopf schweben, für die ich leider nicht die erforderlichen Rechte als Standardbenutzer habe, wollte ich dich um mehr Rechte bei der Gestaltung dieses Wikis bitten. LeChristian (Diskussion) 19:14, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey^^ Ich hoffe echt das du bald kommst :/ und das du ein bisschen mehr zeit hast. Ich freu mich sicher ;) von einen paar grüße zurück. OOOOOO: du hattest B-Day?? o: dann alles Gute nachträglich!! :) hab ich garnicht bemerkt *epic facepalm* Hoffe du hattest nen schönen Geburtstag ;) *singt Geburtstagslied* XDD Naja seit ich in dem Wiki bin, bin ich auch Dishonored-Fan xDD Typisch ich^^ P.S.: schau mal mein Profilbild an ;) mfg schwalbe^^ P.P.S.: schön das du noch lebst ;D Hihi^^ kannst du vielleicht jetzt in skype kommen? -Schwalbe Bis gleich ~ Update Hi Wurfelement, wie du bei den Blog-Posts vielleicht schon gesehen hast, habe ich die Kategorien überarbeitet und alle Kategorien der Kategorie Inhalt oder Unterkategorien davon zugeteilt. Des Weiteren habe ich zahlreiche neue Seiten erstellt (ich weiß nicht, welche du noch nicht kennst). Neue Inhalte gibt es im Bereich Technik und Hintergrund. Falls du noch etwas wissen möchtest schreib mich jederzeit an! LeChristian (Diskussion) 12:24, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Skype Schreib mich einfach an wenn du online bist, du kannst dich ja auf offline stellen, dann kann ich dir das auch mit den Stub und dem ganzen anderen zeug erklären :) Ich hoff mal du bist auch bald mal wieder in skype da, ich seh dich nämlich immer hier :/ ~ Schwalbe :) Spoilerwarnung Hey Wurfi, Christian und ich haben uns mal um die Spoilerwarnungen gekümmert, ich weis jetzt auch wie man das ganze macht, falls du noch Idee'n hast, nur her damit :DD Schwalbenstern 20:14, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ---- Huhu, Ich bins nochmal ^-^ wär schön wenn du dich hier mal wieder blicken lassen würdest ;) Schwalbenstern 20:51, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ---- Du brauchst dich bei mir nicht zu entschuldigen ~ Ich weis das du viel um die Ohren hast/hattest^^ zurzeit bin ich in dem Wiki hier auch nur für eine Bearbeitung am Tag da^^ P.S.: Ich hoffe dir gefällt, was wir aus dem Wiki gemacht haben :'D xD Schwalbenstern 13:21, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi Wurf (hier Christian), wie man die Spoilerwarnungen erstellt, weiß ich nicht, ich denke Schwalbe kann das machen. Die Idee finde ich sehr gut, kann da aber leider nicht viel helfen. LeChristian (Diskussion) du musst einfach in der Code-Ansicht Spoiler-Warnung schreiben, am anfang zwei {- klammern und am ende zwei }-klammern eigentlich sollte es dann klappen :D (ich kanns nicht besser erklären, da sollte ichs dir auf skype schreiben :/ ) ich werde mal schaun was ich machen kann xD so vertraut bin ich auch nicht :'D aber ich versuchs mal, hier ist das was ich bis jetzt gemacht hab: oder möchtest du lieber etwas zum aufklappen? So wie im WaCa Wiki? Das könnte ich auch machen C: ---- Ich werds versuchen xDD ich kann nichts versprechen. Andres Thema: Kommst du noch in skype oder gar nicht mehr? Hey, Ich kann jetzt endlich auch Signaturen machen, für hier :DD wenn du eine willst oderso :'D wollts nur sagen ~ So, das mit dem Siggi sollte es sein, jetzt musst du es nurnoch speichern, ich denke du weist wie das geht? Zurzeit kann ich wenig hier machen weil meine eltern sich denken nur weil Ferien sind muss man jeden Tag wandern oder so =.= ich versuchs aber das anders zu machen ~ Ok gut, den Stub hab ich auchnoch überarbeitet ~ Ich hoffe auch das ist ok :DD so das bla-bla is auch weg, ich denke ich mach aber den Spoiler so wie den Stub oder was meinst du? [[User:Schwalbenstern|''S'c''''h'w'a''''l'b'e''''n'st''ern]]''Ich beiße nicht :D'' 12:38, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey Wurfi Hey du :3 Hast du vielleicht jetzt oder iwann mal wieder in Skype zu kommen? :/ Einfach reden...is ok wenn du nicht willst ~ 20:07, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey nochmal :3 Ich wollte nur fragen ob mit der Signatur alles klappt ^-^ 15:08, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wo bist du denn schonwieder? DDD: Missionen Hi Wurf, ich würde bei den Missionen lieber nicht (Mission) in den Titel eintragen, weil es meiner Meinung nach unschön aussieht (ist Ansichtssache, aber mir gefällts nicht). Da sich der Artikel in der Kategorie Mission befindet und hauptsächlich nur im passenden Kontext auf ihn verlinkt wird, halte ich eine Änderung des Titels für überflüssig. Trotzdem hast du Recht, es ist etwas unübersichtlich, ich denke eine formale "Einleitung" der Mission würde ausreichen. Siehe die Überarbeitung von Die toten Aale. Ich hoffe so ist es besser, denn diese Lösung halte ich für die Beste. LeChristian (Diskussion) Hallo Wurfelement, ich habe vor ein paar Tagen schon eine Seite zu Lydia Brooklaine erstellt, allerdings nur unter Lydia. Hab jetzt auf der Seite, die du zu ihr erstellt hast, die Trivia ergänzt, wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn du die andere Seite löschen könntest, damit wir sie nicht doppelt haben. PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 14:38, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey Wurf Jetzt, wo das Wiki am Wachsen ist und damit auch viele Falschinformationen und Spammer ihren Weg ins Wiki finden, würde ich gerne dabei helfen, beidem den Garaus zu machen. Ich würde dich gerne fragen, ob ich auch Admin werden dürfte da ich hier (meiner Meinung nach) schon realtiv viel gemacht habe. 20:28, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) *____* dankeschöööön :333 Gerade zu meinem B-day du bist klasse wurfi :333 Aaach kein problem, ich hab deinen B-day ja auch vergessen... Also hab ich das wohl auch :DD und klappt das mit der Siggi? :3 Hallo Ich würde gerne wissen ob die Dishonored Game of the Year edition (PC) an steam gebunden ist. MfG